


Scent

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Crack, Episode: s02e05 Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Uther couldn’t get enough of Catrina’s scent.From 02X05: Beauty and the Beast.





	Scent

Uther couldn’t get enough of it. Her scent. That tantalizing whiff of earthy pleasure, not quite dung, certainly not flowery, but uniquely hers.

It followed him everywhere he went. It had been particularly strong in the stables, especially when his son’s idiot manservant hadn’t been punished by cleaning out the stalls. But after he’d fallen for his lovely Catrina, he’d made a decree that the stables were off-limits to the stable boys and dung sellers and particularly off-limits to that incompetent peasant – at her insistence. She wanted to keep it all, she said. That dung was the stuff of dreams and beauty, and if others collected it, they might just squander it on fields and farms, instead of letting it grow ever more powerful and pungent within the castle walls.

It made perfect sense.

So to make her happy, he had them gather it all and formed into a scented nest for Catrina to partake of whenever she wished.

Luckily for Uther, generous woman that she was, Catrina shared her wealth, bringing him little presents of excrement, to remind him of her when he was away from her, alas, and performing his duties as king.

But when they were alone, oh, then she surrounded him with such an aromatic bouquet, an overwhelming smell of love and lust, that he could scarce believe it.

It was particularly strong whenever they grew close, especially when she deigned to lean against him, rubbed her delicious skin against his. It seemed a fever dream of pleasure, the weight of her, the irresistible aromas, the slide of flesh and flesh.  

Then there was her kiss. Indescribable. Her lips and tongue and teeth-tusks-teeth against his willing mouth. There was the barest hint of bitterness there, but the taste of her, of manure and spoilage and wildness, sent him into shockwaves of delight. He couldn’t get enough of her.   

Eager to prove himself to her, this time, as her scented breath washed across his face, he pressed her down into his bed. He’d known that she would come to him, and wanting to make her feel at home, he’s spread the little gifts she’d given him onto the sheets. The smell they released as she squirmed in relish and smeared them across the covers in her enthusiasm was heavenly. She must have appreciated his thoughtfulness because she gave a wheezing kind of grunt, then wound her arms around him and squeezed. Tight.

It was magical, it was everything he’d ever wanted. His mouth sank into hers and his hands were ripping off the dress she’d worn. Silk that tore so easily and underneath, she was a vision. He couldn’t move fast enough, but somehow he rid himself of most of his clothes even as she tried to get up.

For the briefest of moments, Uther was unsure of what she wanted, if she wanted to stay or escape him somehow. But her eyes were telling him a different story, of want and desperation and eagerness, of craving him, of power and a lust for more. She was beautiful, the fervent bride underneath his body.  

He dove back into her embrace.

Oh what a sweet form she had. Ripples of flesh, so firm, gleaming with a thousand things that she must have anointed herself with in preparation for this night. Her deep moans only stirred him further, and as she wiggled, trying to push him this way and that, smearing her gifts across the coverlet, he could bear it no longer. Thrusting, taking, touching, he seemed to ride a high of pleasure, a swirl of taste and smell that sent him into a frenzy of ecstasy.

She must have ridden with him, her grunts low and harsh, like the sweet melody of rutting swine. It seemed to last an eternity, this arc of breathless pleasure.

When Uther finally came back down from it, still sucking in desperate air, he could smell her satisfaction as well, his release mixing with the scent of dung and her putrid climax.

It was indescribable. It was everything he’d ever wanted and more.

He was the happiest of men and the luckiest husband in the Five Kingdoms.

No one, not his son, not Gaius, not the knights of the realm, would tell him any differently.

Catrina was the perfect bride. The perfect queen.  

And she would be his. Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m not sorry.  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
